


Re-Occurring Irreverence

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blasphemy, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean trains his angel on a more obscure human tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Occurring Irreverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_maeglin (maeglinhiei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts).



> for [](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_maeglin**](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/)'s birthday.

"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean groans as Cas twists beneath him, his walls clenching momentarily around Dean's dick before relaxing again. He doesn't slow down, doesn't pause. He's got a very specific goal in mind, thanks, and- and- _oh, fuck_ \- if he just had a little bit of blood for his brain, he'd be able to remember what it was.

Under him, Cas moans like a whore, head back and flush, digging his heels into Dean's back and tugging on his tie that Dean had triple knotted to the headboard. His pupils are blown wide and eyes half lidded, jaw slack and lips kissed slick and red. If it weren't for the cock-ring around his own dick, Dean would be gone on that look alone.

But he has a goal.

Dean cants his hips, twists and dips down and Cas arches under him, a sharp jerk that puts his heaving chest in perfect range, nipples peaked and tempting and-

"Dean, yes, yes, _yes, please_ ," half the words out of Cas' mouth aren't words (at least not in any language he knows) and when he starts whimpering, Dean lets up a bit. He needs Cas vocal but, ya know, in actual _words_.

"Come on Cas. You know what I want. Just-" and stops because he's shifted his hips again and that was apparently it because Cas arches so hard that the only thing he's touching is the tie at his wrists and Dean's hips where he's watching himself sink again and again into Cas' soft, puckered hole stretched wide around him.

"FUCK! YES, Dean, _Dean, Dean, Dean, **Dean**_ , DeanDeanDeanDeanDean-!"

And Cas' clenching around him, shoving himself down on Dean's cock as fast as he can, desperate for it, writhing beautifully as he tries to force himself over the edge, but Dean reaches between them and gently tugs Cas' balls down. The angel under him shouts out in protest and bucks.

He manages to buck Dean's hand off his balls, but he also knocks Dean's cock out. Which is fine with Dean as it lets him try new tactics.

He slides down the bed, dragging tongue over abs and nipples, dips into his belly button before going up to trace ribs. And Cas tries to lock his knees around Dean and drag him down to get some friction on his cock, but Dean has other ideas.

Cas isn't going anywhere just yet. Because if he does, well- Dean's just not done yet. He's got a goal in mind, right? But he's looking up Cas' body as he mouths at those delicious hips and it takes a damn good bit of concentration not to rip the cock ring off and fuck back into Cas as hard and fast as he can. Shoot his load hot and as deep as he can into his angel. Fuck him so hard he stops pulling on that goddamned tie and has to use his hands to keep himself from slamming into the headboard. Yeah, something like that.

But he takes a deep breath and waits because he's got a goal and he's friggin stubborn as hell.

Instead, he licks a stripe up Cas' cock, from base to crown, following the vein on the underside with steady pressure as he pulls his balls gently down and holds them there. He reaches the top and sucks at the underside of the head before working the slit open with his tongue.

And Cas keens like a broken animal under him, thrashing in his arms and jerking on the tie so hard his wrists are raw and bloody. Dean's got to admit he's impressed Cas hasn't snapped the tie completely, but that’s not how it goes.

Dean always gets the control. Cas always gives it to him.

He works three fingers back into his ass, open and red and slick from the lube he'd worked in an hour ago. Cas is panting, begging, thrusting back on his fingers and Dean holds still. Watches him, lets him. Savors in the sight of the angel wanting it so damn much.

" _Please_ , please Dean, fuck me, please please please please, oh- just please," his mouth is open, bottom lip still red from where Dean had teased nips and bites. He's starting to get there, delirious now and Dean smiles and seals his lips around the head of the pretty cock in front of him and sucks.

Cas cries out, chest arching before collapsing back to the bed and jerking his hips up, fucking Dean at the mouth and past the initial gag and choke moment he has to moan (which sets Cas off further) because fuck that's hot. His dick jerks around the cock-ring, and it's almost painful how hard he is.

He shoves those three fingers in harder, searching harshly and Cas cries again, nearly sobbing as Dean tugs his balls back from release again.

"Please, Dean. Let me come please-please. I- I- I need- Oh, g-," he cuts himself off on another moan and Dean narrows his eyes. Runs one eye tooth _very, very carefully_ through the slit. And has to drag a thumbnail painfully over Cas' balls as his dick jumps and gives an aborted spurt into his mouth.

" _GOD_. **Please** , please _let me come_. Please, please pl-"

But Dean's already swallowing him whole, biting back the gag reflex and swallowing past it, humming harsh and low, shoving his fingers in and out of Cas as fast as he can, hitting his prostate every time and Cas is screaming, arching under him and distantly he hears the tie snap under the strain, but his other hand is fumbling at his cock, snapping the restraint off his cock and fisting.

He doesn't even manage a complete stroke before he's shooting against the sheets so hard he coats his own thighs as well.

Swallows as much as he can and hopes as the world disappears momentarily that he doesn't wake up choking on the load Cas shoots down his throat.

Since he comes back breathing harshly into Cas' hip, thighs and chest sticky, he thinks it's probably safe to say he didn't.

And since the angel above him is completely blissed out- and checked out- Dean's pretty sure it's safe to say that his little foray into irreverence is going to be a re-occurring event.

  



End file.
